Five Finger Discount
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: For my summary I have made a haiku: Female Augustus. Steals with Not Safe For Work charm. No one would write it.


Five Finger Discount

August walked into the 7-11® looking fine as hell. She had her signature black jacket on along with her black shirt and black bondage collar that made all the boys and girls go crazy nuts. She strolled over to the counter, swaying her hips in the sexiest manner alive. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find condoms?" August asked, leaning over the counter and drawing her bosom closer to the man. The employee began to visibly shake as all the blood began draining from his body to his genitals. He nervously stammered, "You'll find them in the furthest aisle back." August turned to look where he was talking about, resting her ass on the counter. "Oh you mean in the _rear_?" she wondered aloud, bouncing up a little to peer over the rows of merchandise, and letting her tail swipe across the clerk's face.

From this, August pushed away from the checkout and made her way to the back of the store. The crew had scouted out the store before August decided to case it; she knew exactly what to do next. As the girl walked down the aisle, the man at the counter was keeping an eye on the camera feed displayed on the screen hanging on the inside of the checkout stand (as they always are in the 7-11® stores found in Roseville and the surrounding tri-city area). August stopped near the end of the aisle and bent over to look at a random object at the bottom of the shelf. As she reached down, her jacket pulled up to reveal the entirety of her ass for the camera. She examined the object for a time, occasionally wobbling her behind for the cashier. August had done this enough times to know exactly how to manipulate her mark.

The shop employee could barely contain his raging erection as he watched the cat present her booty to the camera. The hot piece of ass slowly descended into a squatting position and obscured her face from the camera. The cashier began to succumb to his animalistic urges, his dick straining against his traditional employee slacks, imagining what the girl was doing with her hands hidden from his view. Suddenly, August turned around, bracing herself against the shelf with one hand as the other rubbed the space between her legs. She pulled her shirt up, exposing her breasts to the nice air-conditioned atmosphere of the 7-11®, cooled a bit further by the fridges holding various sodas and beverages. August's hand continued to explore her slit; rubbing her clit, spreading her lips, slipping one finger inside, followed by another, until she was probing herself with three of her digits. The cashier saw every bit of exploration she did. At this point he had unzipped his pants entirely, exposing his member to the same air-conditioned and freezer-influenced air as he jacked it furiously. The minutes seemed to last forever as August jilled her puss, until she finally looked directly at the camera and gave it a "come hither" finger gesture. The employee was stunned at first, but then immediately parkoured over the counter, heading to the back of the store where one _hot_ bitch waited.

Before the employee could even say a word, August grabbed hold of his trouser snake with her free hand, supplying the man with a sweet handy-j. She didn't hold back either. She started jacking him off with one hand, followed by gargling the balls and licking the shaft, she did it all, even letting the member rest across her face as if they were her glasses. The employee could barely contain himself, having to close his eyes and focus all his energy into not blowing his wad immediately. August moaned lewdly as she began slurping his meat stick, making as much noise as possible to drown out any noises her crew might make while stealing all of the food. The pressure in the man's balls grew stronger, his seed churning with the desire to be released into the world. August grew closer and closer to orgasm herself, plunging into her depths while sucking off the cashier. Finally, August achieved her massive orgasm; a combined result of both her own carnal pleasures by her hand, and the knowledge that she was robbing her victim blind. Her fingers flew out of her vag-hole as she began squirting, liberally coating the floor with her sex goo like an oil slick. The employee opened his eyes and looked down to see August shaking in orgasm, which finally pushed him over the edge. He began releasing his jizz juice into August's mouth, before she quickly pushed him off, causing him to release the majority of his semen onto her face. The man stumbled backwards in a euphoric stupor, and slipped on her puddle of sexcretions. He collapsed backwards onto the row of shelves behind him, and was incapacitated immediately. August stood up on shaky legs, and whispered into his ear, "Thanks for the free meal." She sauntered out of the 7-11®, but not before grabbing a free Slurpee™ and wiping the jizz off her face.

Later at the headquarters, August entered to see what the crew had gotten away with. Sat upon the table was the contents of at least 6 aisles of food: chips, jerky, cartons of soda, candy, they took everything they could to supply them with food to last as long as they needed. August was pleased with their work overall, and she made this known to her crew. However, something had clearly upset her. Alejandro took off his bandana and twisted it in his hands nervously as August made her way to the big chair. The chair had the letters "H.B.I.C." stitched into the headrest, a gift from Melanie that was meant to display that August was in fact the Head Bitch in Charge.

"Alejandro, from what I understand, Robert carried out most of the food while you lingered about. Everyone has a role to play in this group and we all do our part. If you don't do your part you don't get to take part in the fun," August proclaimed. She called Robert and Melanie forward to her throne. Robert immediately began fondling August's breasts while Melanie went straight to eating out her axe wound. August placed her hand on Melanie's head as she licked away, and addressed Alejandro again, who was suffering as his tiny boner was left untouched. "For not doing your fair share you must sit in the corner and masturbate alone while we have a sexy three-way." Alejandro sulked into the corner where he tugged at his tiny pecker, while Melanie tongue punched August, who in turn allowed Robert to stick his dick in her mouth. As they changed positions, getting ready for a full afternoon of dicking and scissoring, Melanie asked August what she would be doing tomorrow. August positioned herself on Robert's lap, preparing to ride his foot long monster cock, and told Melanie, "Tomorrow I'm going to finally win Daisy's love." Then she impaled herself on a giant dick, and for the rest of the night the building was filled with the sounds of sloppy sex and Alejandro's gentle sobbing.

-

Tune in next time when August tries to seduce Daisy in the sequel: "Dildo or Dildon't: Daisy's Story", and then the finale to the trilogy where August makes Abbey suffer by courting his younger sister Molly in: "Don't Run With Scissors". I will never make either of these things I am lying to you.

Not at all sponsored by 7-11®


End file.
